The Crash
by americanqtxox11
Summary: When Craig gets in a car accident he finds that he has hit Ashley. One of his worst fears comes true; Ashley is in a coma.
1. This is how it all began

**Chapter One**

I can't believe this is happening to me, what if…I killed her Craig thought to himself.

He watched the ambulance take them away. He heard the sirens as they drove down the street

"Are you boys ok?" the EMT asked

"Yeah…just a little cut up" Marco replied

The police came over

Police-Now boys can you tell me what happened…

Earlier that day

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you!!" Angie sang.

"Aw Angie what time is it?" Craig asked his sister.

It was the Saturday morning and it was Craigs 17th birthday.

"Uhh 10:03!! Happy birthday dear Cccrraaaigggggg!"

"Thanks Angie but it's early let me sleep a little longer."

"Alright but then you won't get to see the ca-i mean present daddy got you!"

"The what?" Craig asked.

Joey came into Craigs room.

"You'll have to come down and see...Angie come back down,daddy made some french toast for you."

"FRENCH TOAST!" Angie ran downstairs and Joey followed.

Craig couldnt stay in bed now he had to see what Angie was talking about so he rolled out of bed and went down the stairs.

"So want to know what your present is Craig?" Angie asked him.

"Why don't we show him Ange" Joey suggested

Joey opened the door and Craig followed along with Angie.

"Here is your BRAND NEW....CAR!!!" Joey yelled

Craig was speechless.

"This...this is MINE?"

"Sure is!"

"Oh my god Joey thank you, thank you THANK YOU!

Joey laughed "Your Welcome...and here are the keys"

Craig took the keys and went into the care and started up the engine.

"Go get dressed before you take off, then call some of your buds" Joey suggested

"Good idea."

Craig hopped in the shower, and then got dressed. He picked up the phone and called Marco

Marcos mom-Hello 

Craig-Uh hi is Marco there

Marcos mom-Sure one second

He heard Marco being called in the background.

Marco-Hello?

Craig-Get dressed now!

Marco-Uh who is this?

Craig-CRAIG!

Marco-Oh sorry...why do I need to get ready?

Craig-Just be ready in 20 minutes ok?

Marco-ugh fine bye

Craig hung up with Marco then called Jimmy and Spinner…they were both still sleeping. So he drove to Marcos house. He was already waiting outside.

Marco-Happy birthday! Woah who's car is that?

Craig-Mine Joey gave it to me for my birthday!

Marco-That's awesome!!!!

Craig-Get in lets go for a ride

Marco went into the car and they took off.

Chapter Two

It was such a nice day out, Craig and Marco weren't driving anywhere perticular.

Craig-now we have complete FREEDOM to go where ever were want!

Marco-Your so lucky man!

Craig- where should we go?

Marco-hmmm anywhere really...mall or something?

Craig-sure

There were a couple cars on the road...but suddenly a squirrel ran in the middle of the road so Craig swerved so he wouldnt hit it. He hit another car so hard it flipped over and then he smashed into a tree. Craig banged his head on the wheel and Marco smashed his head on the side window! They were both bleeding...badly.

Craig-Aw damn my head. You ok man?

Marco-owww...I think so, what the hell happend?!

Craig-the squirrel...it ran....

Marco-did you hit someone?!

Craig turned around and saw the car that was flipped over. Marco turned and saw the care too, he tryed to get out but his door was jammed.

Marco-Oh my god get out we have to see if those people are ok!!

Craig-I'm trying its just...I can't see that well.

Craig managed to open the door and get out. Marco slowly got out as well. They tryed to run over but it was hard because they were both bleeding alot. Marco saw some people calling 911.

Marco-oh my god...thats ELLIE! (he ran over a little faster) Ellie! Ellie are you ok?!

Nothing.

Craig walked to see who was driving. It was Ashley.

Craig-Ash!!

Marco-Ellies not waking up Craig.

Ellie opened her eyes. She had a big gash on her forehead where she must have hit her head.

Ellie-Marco help me...my legs are caught.

Marco tryed to pull her out but she kept saying it hurt her too badly.

Craig kneeled down and looked at Ashley who wasnt moving. She was bleeding all over. He heard the sirens coming. The firemen came running out and got Ellie legs free and put her on a strecher. They came with a strecher and got Ashley too.

Chapter Three  
_I can't believe this is happening to me, what if…I killed her Craig thought to himself._

He watched the ambulance take them away. He heard the sirens as they drove down the street

EMT-are you boys ok?

Marco-Yeah…just a little cut up

EMT- We are going to have to take you back to the hospital...you both need stitches

The police came over

Police-Now boys can you tell me what happened…

Marco looked at Craig who wasn't saying anything.

Marco-well...

Craig-a squirrel ran in front of my car...

Police- and you tried not to hit it?

Craig-Yeah...

Marco-are they going to be ok?

EMT-well we're going to bring you back to the hospital and you can find out yourself

Craig-I can't believe this...my first day with this car and now it's...

Marco- I know, I know... right now we have to worry about Ellie and Ashley though

They went to the hospital, Joey and Marco's parents were called

Joey-Craig! What happened?!

Marcos Mom-Oh my Marccooo...are you alright?

Doctor-They can answer your questions in a bit...we have to get them stitched up

After they were finished Craig went straight to find Ashley and Ellie.

Joey-wait Craig!

Craig-what...I have to find Ashley and Ellie....

Joey-why would you find them?

Craig-Because there the people I hit!

Joey-Oh god...

Craig went and found their room, Ashley's mom and step dad was there. Craig just stood there in awe.

Kate-Craig...

Craig-How...are they?

Kate-Well...Ellie she's sleeping, she broke her leg, some ribs and I think she hit her head pretty hard. And Ashley...

Craig-Ashley what?

Kate-She's in...a coma, along with breaking her arm and hip

Craig-oh my god...oh my god

Marco walked in

Marco-How are they?

A doctor came in

Doctor-We can't contact Ellie's parents, do any of you know how we can reach her?

Marco-I'll ask my parents if we can drive by her house, if you want

Doctor-Yes, thank you because she may need surgery and we need a parent's approval

Marco-But before I go, how are they doing?

Craig brought Marco out of their room and told him what he has just heard

Marco-is she going to be ok?

Craig- I hope so

Marco went to find his parents and Craig went back in Ashley's room

Craig-Mrs.Kerwin ,I'm so so sorry

Kate-I know you didn't mean to Craig

Craig went over and looked at Ashley his eyes filled up with tears. Ellie began to wake up and Craig walked over.

Ellie-Ow my head…what happened

Kate-Aw Elle how are you feeling sweetie

Ellie-not so good…what happened?

Craig-you got in an accident

Ellie-Ash…Ash…ASH…why isn't she answering me!?

Kate-she's…in…a coma

Ellie-no…is she doing to be ok?!

Kate-We don't know yet….

Marco and his parents drove over to Ellie's house. Marco went to her door and knocked. Nobody answered.

Marco-Um Mrs. Nash please open the door!! Mrs. Nash hello (he knocked a couple more times)

After a few minutes of knocking the door finally opened

Mrs. Nash-WHAT

Marco-Uh hi…I don't know if you remember me…I'm Marco Ellie's friend

Mrs. Nash-yes I know who you are…what do u want?!

Marco-Ellie got into a car accident and she's in the hospital…

Mrs. Nash- really?

Marco-yes, she needs surgery and they can't do it without your approval so you need to get to the hospital fast!

Mrs. Nash-Ok…ok is she okay though?

Marco-she will be….I hope

**Chapter Four**

Marco and his parents drove Ellie's mother to the hospital and they took her to Ellie's room.

Ellie-Mom...you came

Ellie's Mom-I came....are you alright?

The doctor walked in the girls' room

Doctor- Are you Mrs. Nash?

Ellie's mom-Yes, I am

Doctor-Well we have to take Ellie into surgery and we needed your permission

Ellie's mom-you have my permission...but where does she need surgery?

Doctor-She hit her head and we need to make sure no blood clots will form

Ellie's mom-oh god...she'll be alright...right?

Doctor-yes she will

The doctor wheeled Ellie out of the room and Marco and his parents went home.

Kate-Sit down, sit down (Mrs. Nash took a seat)

Ellie's mom-who, who did this?

Craig-I did…

She just looked at him at him for awhile

Ellie's mom-what happened to uh…? (She pointed at Ashley)

Kate-Well that's Ashley first off…and she's in a coma

Ellie's mom-oh god, I'm so sorry, Ashley…is your daughter right

Kate-Yes…

Jeff-And my step daughter…excuse me for a moment I have to make a phone call. He went outside to give Toby a call and tell him what was going on

Meanwhile Craig was just sitting on the floor with his head in his hands

Kate-Craig its getting late…you should really go home

Craig-(looked up) I want to be here if she wakes up…

Kate-I really don't think that will be tonight dear but if you want you can stay

Craig-I will for a bit longer 

He walked over to Ashley's bed he took her hand…it was all scratched up. He held her hand for a little while. Mrs. Kerwin said something to him but he was in sort of a daze, seeing Ashley lying there…not knowing if or when she'll wake up. He couldn't even handle the thought that he did this to her…and Ellie, just so he wouldn't hit a squirrel.

Toby came along with Kendra. 

Toby-I came as soon as I heard…is she ok?

Jeff-well…we don't know exactly Tob

A couple hours past and Craig went home. He had homework to do but he didn't do it. He couldn't stop thinking about the crash.

Joey-Hey Craig…how are you doing?

Craig-I've been better

Joey- I think you should get to bed, you need some rest…you can spend all day with Ashley tomorrow

Craig-I'll try but who knows if I can sleep. I mean so much has happened in one DAY. I got a new car, I ruined my car…

Joey- it can be fixed Craig

Craig- and Ashley and Ellie…what if their not ok?!

Joey-I don't know what to tell you Craig…

Craig- tell me everything will be ok….tell me that Ashley will wake up and….

Joey- Craig, Craig you know that I can't tell you anything right now, just go to sleep

Eventually Craig fell asleep. The next morning Craig got dressed, ate breakfast and went to the hospital. The nurse told him the visiting hours weren't until later so he had to go back home. When he got home Spinner called.

Spinner-Dude I heard what happened…

Craig-yeah…

Spinner-sorry about your new car too

Craig-its not about my car Spin it's about Ashley and Ellie! They're still both in the hospital!

Spinner-I know I know but I'm just saying  
Craig-I gotta go Spin…see you tomorrow at school

He went into his room and shut the door. He took out his guitar and just was strumming and thinking. When the visiting hours started Joey drove him back to the hospital.

Joey-So I'll pick you up in about 2 hours ok?

Craig-yeah whatever

Paige and Hazel were there and they brought flowers.

Paige-Craig…hun…how are you doing?

Craig walked over and saw Ashley still lying there. Ellie was awake so he went over to her.

Craig-Hey El, how did the surgery go?

Ellie-well I guess I won't get any blood clots…

Marco also came in and brought some flowers also

Marco-Ellie…how are you feeling?

Ellie-I'm ok, how's your head?

Marco-its fine

Hazel-so we never heard what really happened…

So Marco told her and Paige and then Mrs. Nash walked in.

Mrs. Nash-hey Ellie…do you think I could talk to her alone for a sec?

The others left the room and Mrs. Nash sat on Ellie's bed

Ellie-watch my leg mom!

Mrs. Nash-sorry…but I want to talk to you about something El

Ellie-what?

Mrs. Nash-well the doctors told me…when they were….

Ellie-what…

Mrs. Nash-when they were checking your blood pressure they saw some…scars on your arm

Ellie didn't say anything and just looked away

Mrs. Nash-Ellie…are you…hurting yourself?

Ellie-mom, I don't wanna talk about it ok?!

Mrs. Nash- Ellie if you're hurting yourself I need to know!

Ellie-you haven't been there for me! You've been drunk 24/7 and you expect me to tell you what's going on in MY life

Mrs. Nash-it's been really hard for me when your father left…

Ellie-oh and its been easy for me? Did u see me going into complete depression over it? NO!

Mrs. Nash-well El what have to been doing to yourself…I wouldn't exactly call that nothing. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you but I just needed to deal with this in my own way…and

Ellie-mom it's not ok! Can we just stop talking about this?!

Mrs. Nash-No if you've been cutting yourself…

Ellie-mom just leave me alone I'm not talking about this with you now

Her mom looked at her and just got up and left. Ellie started crying. Craig, Marco, Hazel and Paige walked back in

Paige-El, are you ok?

**Chapter Five**

The next day was school, Craig was dreading it. He knew after homeroom everyone would know. He walked down the hall with his head down, he looked tired. He went to his locker then went to homeroom. He didn't want to be in the room while the accident was being announced so he went to the washroom. When he came back to the room everyone was looking at him. Paige was talking.

Paige-Me and Hazel are making a card like what we did for Terri...so if everyone will sign it we'll get it back to them ASAP

Mr. Simpson-that's very nice of you girls, you can send the card around the room

Craig went and sat next to Jimmy.

Jimmy-hey man...

Craig-Hi...

Jimmy-how are you holding up?

The card came by and Jimmy signed it and then past it to Craig. He looked at the card for awhile. He didn't know what to write…sorry for hitting you I didn't mean to? He thought for awhile then finally he wrote: _Ashley, Ellie get well soon_. He couldn't think what else to write so he past it to the next person. Did everyone know HE'S the one responsible for all of this? Why would it be announced that he's the one who hit them? It wouldn't… but it seemed like everyone knew, he thought it was probably because both he and Marco both had huge gashes in their heads.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was announced throughout the school that morning. Everyone was surprised...especially Sean. He couldn't believe it.

Jay-did you know about it?

Sean-I had no idea...I hope she's ok

Jay-yeah I know and that Ashley girl is in a coma…that sucks. I wonder who hit them

Alex-I heard it was that Craig guy

Sean-where did you hear that?

Alex shrugged. 

Sean-will you guys go with me to visit her in the hospital after school?

Jay-wouldn't you want to see her alone?

Sean-just this one time…

They all agreed to go with him…even Amy

Emma walked over to Sean

Emma-Sean…I'm real sorry to hear about Ellie

Sean- Ya me too

Class began to start but Sean couldn't concentrate, he was too worried about Ellie

There was one more period left in the day. Craig was walking down the hall and he heard his name being called. He turned around and it was Manny.

Manny-Craig (she was a little out of breath from running) I heard about Ashley…

Craig-yeah…

Manny- I also heard something else…that you're the one who hit her. Is it true?

Craig-yeah…it is that's why there's this big cut on my head!

Manny- I didn't want to assume anything…are you ok?

Craig-I'm ok…I got it easy

Manny-I gotta get to class…but if you ever wanna talk or anything…

Craig-thanks Manny

They each walked to class. Finally school was over. Craig, Marco, Jimmy, Spinner, Paige, Hazel and Paige all went together to the hospital, along with Sean, Amy, Alex and Jay. The girl's parents were in the room when the big crowd came. Ellie was sleeping when they all came but was awaken by the noise. Sean walked over and gave her a hug and a kiss.

Sean-I would have come sooner if I knew

Ellie-I know…I'm glad you came now though

Mrs. Nash- uh…who's this?

Ellie-this is my boyfriend Sean…and those are his friends

Mrs. Nash looked at them all in a disapproving way. 

Mrs. Nash-nice to meet you all…

Sean-nice to meet you too…Ellie how are you doing

Ellie-better

Paige-Um El Hazel and I made you and Ash a card…everyone signed it (she handed the card to Ellie)

Ellie-Aw thanks guys…I love it and I bet Ashley will to. She read all of the messages people wrote

Hazel and Paige walked over to Ashley's bed…she still wasn't awake.

Hazel-how is she?

Kate-the same…how has Craig been taking all of this? (She whispered quietly to Paige and Hazel)

Paige-he seems very depressed…I don't think very well

Kate-poor kid

After Ellie read all of the notes she put the card down. Sean took her hand and smiled

Mrs. Nash-so how long have to two been dating…?

Sean-Um like a couple months

Mrs. Nash-oh…that's nice

Jay-hey Sean we gotta go…we'll catch ya later ok?

Sean-ok bye

Alex-bye Ellie…feel better

Jay-yeah bye Ellie

Ellie-bye guys..thanks

The nurse came in with some medication for Ellie to take for Ellie's head.

Jimmy-so Ellie how did your surgery go?

Ellie-good I think

Spinner-how long to you have to keep your cast on (meaning the cast on her leg)

Ellie-the doctors aren't sure yet

Marco- (quietly) you've been so quite…whats up?

Craig-nothing…it's just

Marco-what?

Craig-I'll tell you later

Ellie-when do you guys get your stitches out?

Craig-couple weeks

After about 45 minutes everyone left besides Craig and Sean. Sean was talking to Ellie and her mom and Craig was sitting next to Ashley and talking to her mom and step dad. Craig went over to his backpack

Craig-here's the homework El…I forgot I got it for you

Ellie-Aw thanks Craig…

Craig nodded and stayed to talk to her and Sean.

Sean-so Craig did anything else happen to you besides that (pointing to his head)

Craig-just some bumps and bruises

Ellie-don't be so hard on yourself Craig…we know you didn't mean to do it…

Craig-I know but I still feel terrible

Sean-don't man as long as their not mad at you or anything…but I got to get going…I'll come visit you tomorrow right after school,(he bent over and gave her a kiss)

Ellie-ok bye I love you

Sean-love you too…nice meeting you Mrs. Nash…bye Craig

Mrs. Nash-goodbye

Craig-I should get going to…bye everyone…feel better El (everyone said bye and the two boys left)

Mrs. Nash-seems like a…nice…boy

Ellie-why don't you like him?

Mrs. Nash-when did I ever say I didn't!?

Ellie-I can tell

Mrs. Nash-I don't know something about him and his friends…

Ellie-mom! I really like him

Mrs. Nash-I don't know El…

**Chapter Six**

When Craig got home dinner was on the table.

Joey-how's everything going with Ashley and Ellie?

Craig-no difference in Ashley and Ellie's doing ok I guess

Joey- you hungry?

Craig-I can eat…

Joey-ANGIE…come down here dinners ready

Angie came skipping downstairs

Angie-hey Craig!

Craig-hey Ange (he scooped her up in his arms and gave her a hug)

The 3 of them sat down for a nice dinner but Craig didn't eat much and then Craig went up to do his homework.

The phone rang and it was Marco, he was probably calling to find out what was wrong.

Craig-hi Marco

Marco-so what's up?

Craig-its nothing…it's just…(he paused for a minute)

Marco-what? Come on tell me

Craig-well my mom died in a car accident (**I wasn't sure how Craig's mom died…so sorry if I'm wrong)**

Marco-oh I'm sorry I didn't know

Craig- I don't think I can bear losing someone else that means a lot to me especially when I would be the one who caused it…

Marco-yeah I totally understand, but I'm sure Ashley…won't die.

Craig-yeah but if your in a coma you can loose your memory when you wake up or not wake up for months or even years…

Marco-I doubt that will happen

Craig-you never know…but I gotta go…I have some homework to do

Marco-ok bye

He hung up the phone and tears started streaming down his face. He really missed his mom and just wished all of this never happened. He wiped the tears off his cheeks and looked down at his math homework. What he wanted to do was talk to someone. He needed to finish his homework though. An hour later Craig had fallen asleep on his desk.

_Suddenly he wasn't in his room any longer. He was at the rave…dancing with Manny._

Craig-I have a girlfriend…

Manny-I can keep a secret

Then Ashley appeared

Ashley-how could you do this to me Craig…?

She falls on the and disappears

Craig-ASHLEY

Manny-now we can finally be together…

Craig-no! Ashley! Ashley!

Then they are no longer in the rave.

Manny-It's just that I love you Craig and I thought that you felt the same way.

Craig-I do, it's just . . .

Manny- Ashley, I know. She might love you, but not as much as I do.

Ashley- What's this so you need a name?

Ashley-HEY EVERYBODY these two have an announcement to make. Guys?

Ashley- Aww they're too modest so I'll help spread the joy. These two idiots are pregnant

Ashley-That's right, because its way too difficult to use a condom… I can't believe you slept with her.

Craig-There she is!

Manny- Don't Craig.

Craig-What's the matter?

Manny- I can't do this... I thought I could… but I can't.

Craig- Your not making any sense.

Manny- Someday, you'll make a great dad. And hopefully someday, I'll be a mom, but now... now isn't someday yet

Craig- NO! No your not! Manny stop. No I won't let you!

Ashley-I love you

Manny-I can keep a secret…

Manny- I love you, Craig. I love you more than she does.

Craig-You told her.

Manny-No, no I didn't.

Craig-then how'd she find out?

Manny- Because you're stupid, Craig. You didn't think that she'd find out about me and you didn't think that I'd find out about your lies.

He woke up in a cold sweat.

He really needed to talk to Ashley. He decided to visit the hospital again. He drove over in Joey's car. He walked in only Kate was there and Ellie was sleeping.

Kate-back so soon...isn't it pretty late?

Craig-yeah…but i needed to see Ashley

Kate-well I will be right back…I need some coffee

Craig-ok take your time

He brought a chair over to Ashley's bed and took hold of her hand.

Craig-hey Ash…you probably can't hear me…but I just really needed to talk to you. I know I'm probably not one of the people you want to see most…but you have no idea how sorry I am…I just hope one day we can be friends again…(he felt a light squeeze from Ashley...he wasn't sure if he was imagining it or if Ashley heard everything he said)

He saw from the corner of his eye, Kate, standing at the door.

Kate-I forgot my purse…

Craig-I better get going

Kate-wait Craig...

Craig turned around

Kate-I understand that you feel really bad that Ashley is mad at you but there is nothing you can do now...whats done is done...its all in the past.

Craig-I just feel terrible about...what I did

Kate- I know you do and Ashley will eventually forgive you if she hasn't already

Craig-thanks Mrs. Kerwin...

**Chapter Seven**

When Craig woke up that morning he didn't remember any dreams. He took a hot shower and then got dressed. Joey called him down for breakfast but he wasn't hungry.

Joey-oh and on Thursday you can pick up your car…it will be all set to drive again

Craig-k…thanks but I don't know if I should drive anymore

Joey-Craig it was one mistake…

Craig-Yeah that could have killed two people

Joey-I know it was a crappy way to spend your birthday and everything but Craig you can't never get behind the wheel!

Craig mumbled something and went outside to go into Joey's car

Soon Joey and Angie came in the car and he dropped them off at school

Craig slowly walked into school. Spinner and Paige caught up with him

Paige-hey hun, how are you doing?

Spinner-you don't look so good

Paige-Spin shut up!

Craig-I'm…ok

Spinner-after school today we have band practice...its still on right?

Craig-uh yeah sure I guess…

The day slowly went by. When it was finally over Jimmy, Spinner and Marco found him.

Jimmy-it's alright if Hazel and Paige watch us practice right?

Craig-yeah whatever

Spinner-ok well there meeting us at your garage

Marco-are we walking there?

Craig-I guess so

When they finally got there the girls were waiting.

Paige-finally we've been waiting FOREVER

Spinner-well you obviously had a ride…we didn't

Paige-aww did my poor honeybee have to walk a couple blocks?

Craig opened the door and they all piled inside

Craig-I haven't written any new songs lately….

Marco-well you can sing the old one

The boys got there instruments all ready

Craig-_I don't know if you'll forgive me…for being so blind to how you felt _

The music started

Craig-_Don't ask me why I couldn't see it  
It might take me years to figure out  
And that's not something I know much about  
But there's only one way to find out  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
What I know is that I've hurt you, oh  
What I know is that I suck  
And what I know is that I'm sorry  
What I know is that I'm a loser, yeah  
What I know is I screwed up  
And then I never earned your trust  
And what I know is that everything I touch just turns to dust_  
Paige & Hazel-wooo!

Hazel-you guys rock…but we still shoulda won! (the girls high-fived)

Paige-haha I know…but their good too

Jimmy-should we go over it again?

Craig-don't we already know it though?

Marco-I don't think we need anymore practice

Paige-when do you guys get the studio time?

Spinner-we're not sure yet

Hazel-well that was a quick practice what are you doing now then?

Craig-I'm heading over to the hospital

Paige-can we join you… we want to check up on them also

Craig-yeah sure

Paige-I'll drive I brought Dylan's car...you boys coming?

Marco-I am…

Jimmy-I have nothing else to do…Spin?

Spinner-sure why not!

They went into the car and drove over to the hospital. When they walked in the room Sean, Kate, Mrs. Nash and Toby were all there already.

Kate-Hello you guys

Paige-hi Mrs. Kerwin…hey El!

Ellie-hey guys

Hazel-how are you feeling?

Ellie-the same I guess

Paige-how's Ash doing?

Kate-I'd say the same also…how are your head boys?

Marco-starting to heal

Kate-Craig?

Craig-yeah same here…when do you get out of the hospital Ellie?

Ellie-in a couple weeks I think

Jimmy-that's not too bad

Ellie-well it's really boring here when no one is visiting…all I can do it watch TV

Spinner-well you don't have to go to school!

Ellie-I think I'd rather go to school

Marco-oh I forgot…I got your homework today…but its in my backpack at Craig's house…I'll bring it to you later today

Ellie-ok thanks Marco

Mrs. Nash-Ellie why don't you introduce me to your friends

Ellie-um…ok this is Marco, Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, Hazel and Craig

Paige-nice to meet you Mrs. Nash

Mrs. Nash-yes nice to meet you too…all of you

Sean-Ellie I have to go do some work for Mr. Ehl…I'll come back a little later (he gave her a kiss on her forehead because her mom was right there)

Ellie-ok bye (she then gave him a kiss on the lips)

Sean-bye you guys...

Everyone said bye to Sean. Jay was waiting in his car when Sean walked out.

Jay-come on in man!

Sean-but I have to go…

Jay-just get in the car

Sean went in the backseat. Towers was already in the front.

Sean-what's up? Where we going?

Jay-You'll see when we get there…


	2. A New Friendship Blooms

**Chapter Eight**

Back in the hospital everyone one stayed awhile longer but when everyone was ready to leave Craig stayed.

Ellie-you didn't have to stay if you didn't want to

Craig-but I wanted to…you know…talk

Ellie-ok… what do you want to talk about?

Craig-I'm not sure… why have we never talked much before?

Ellie-well…we've never really been friends

Craig-I guess your right, but that can change right?

Ellie-yeah…we can become friends… as long as you don't break my best friends heart again!

Craig looked down in a sad way

Ellie-I was just joking…

Craig-I know it's just been really hard dealing with this all knowing that I hurt Ash so bad

Ellie-I have a feeling after all of this Ash will see how sorry you are

Craig-how can she see! She's in a freakin' coma because of me, how could she forgive me then?!

Ellie-Craig calm down…she will know you didn't do it on purpose she would never be mad at you for this

Craig-I know, I know it's just been…really hard

Ellie-I'm sure it has but there's really nothing you can do about it now and…

Kate and Mrs. Nash came back in the room

Kate-sorry are we interrupting something?

Ellie-no…

Kate-hopefully Toby over there didn't bother you

Craig and Ellie looked over and saw Toby sleeping on the chair

They both chuckled a little

Craig-is it that late?

Kate-no it's only about 7:30!

Craig-I should really get going soon…when is Sean coming back?

Ellie-I'm not really sure, soon hopefully

Craig-would you like me to wait until he gets here?

Ellie-no it's fine, I don't mind

Craig-then I guess I'll see you tomorrow…bye everyone

Ellie-bye

Kate-good night!

Mrs. Nash-goodbye

Craig walked out of the room and realized he didn't have to ride back. He walked outside and saw Marco with his father pulling up

Marco-it will be really quick papa

Craig-Marco!

Marco turned around

Marco-hey Craig… what are you doing?

Craig-walking home and what about you?

Marco-dropping off Ellie's homework, do you need a ride?

Craig-yeah sure, thanks

Marco-well hold on let me just drop this off, hop in the car

Craig-ok

He walked to the car

Mr. Del Rossi-oh hello Craig, come in, come in

Craig-thanks

He went into the backseat

Mr. Del Rossi-so how are you doing?

Craig-I'm ok…how are you?

Mr. Del Rossi-good, good. Marco is just dropping off Ellie's homework, he will be right back

Craig- Yeah I know

Mr. Del Rossi- Marco tells me you spend a lot of time here

Craig-yeah I do, since I'm responsible for all this I like to make sure Ashley and Ellie are ok and everything

Mr. Del Rossi-that's very kind of you

Marco came in the car and put his seat belt on

Craig-that was quick

Marco-yeah, she has to get a sponge bath…because she can't go in the shower something like that

Craig-oh

Mr. Del Rossi took off

Mr. Del Rossi-so how is she doing?

Marco-she's ok I guess

Finally they got to Craig's house. He thanked them and went inside. Joey was helping Angie with homework

Joey-hey Craig, glad your home…can I talk to you for a sec?

Craig-yeah sure

Joey brought Craig into the kitchen

Joey-so one of your teachers called me at work. He said that lately you haven't been doing your homework and didn't seem focused in class; he said it was ok because you've been going through some hard times but…

Craig-which teacher is this?

Joey-it doesn't matter…but Craig I didn't know all of this was happening 

Craig-it's not a big deal

Joey-it IS a big deal Craig, your going to start falling behind in your school work. I'm worried about you

Craig-well you don't have to be

He went up to his room and closed the door. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sean, Jay and Towers pulled up to a dark building.

Sean-ok WHERE are we?

Jay-well I needed some new rims for my car. I know a guy who works here who is willing to steal them for me

Sean-so why am I here

Jay-I know you're trying to stay out of trouble and whatever, but I need you to watch out and make sure the cops don't show

Sean-and what if they do?

Towers-you call my cell

Sean-I dunno guys…

Jay-come on man, I really need these rims…

Sean-what if the cops come and bust me?

Jay-don't worry so much, they probably won't come at all

Jay and Towers opened the door and went inside the dark building. Sean was really late for Mr. Ehl and then now he wouldn't be able to visit Ellie after. 15 minutes past and Sean went outside to check out where they were. The door opened and Jay and Towers came out carrying a couple large boxes.

Sean-finally

Towers-the guy was starting to back down…but we convinced him

Jay-haha yeah we convinced him alright

Jay opened the trunk and started putting the boxes in.

Store Owner-HEY what are you kids doing?!


	3. When the trouble begins

**Chapter Three**

Mrs. Nash-Ellie you should really get some rest

Ellie-no mom I have to wait for Sean…

Mrs. Nash-its late, he probably got caught up in work

Ellie-if he said he's going to come, he'll come

Mrs. Nash-visiting hours are going to be over soon anyways

Kate-Toby, you should go home, get some sleep

Toby-I feel like I should be here for Ash though

Kate-but its getting late dear, I don't think there will be any change today…

Toby-I guess you're right; I'll go call my dad to pick me up

Kate-ok

An hour passed and Ellie was still waiting for Sean to come. She knew something must be wrong if he never came back.

Mrs. Nash-Alright El, I'm going to head home, I'll see you in the morning ok?

Ellie-ok whatever

Mrs. Nash-why do you say it with that attitude?

Ellie-nothing, just go home

Mrs. Nash-what's wrong NOW El?

Ellie-NOTHING!

Mrs. Nash got up, said bye to Kate and left. Kate came over to Ellie.

Kate- you feeling ok?

Ellie-yeah I'm fine

Kate-well I doubt that whole seen was over nothing…

Ellie didn't say anything.

Kate-come on El, you can tell me what's up. 

Ellie-I mean you stay here for Ash until the doctors MAKE you leave…and she's not even…awake. MY mom just decides she wants to leave, like I don't even really matter.

Kate-Aw El, of course you matter, she loves you a lot.

Ellie-did you know why Marco had to go and get my mom?

Kate-no

Ellie-well ever since my dad left, which was over 3 months ago, my mom hasn't been off the couch. She drinks the entire day. It was like I had to take care of her.

Kate-I never knew that…

Ellie-yeah…that's what I've had to deal with and now she expects me to just forgive her and act like everything's ok

Kate-I had no idea…

Ellie-I guess this is what it takes to get her out of the house…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Store owner-hey I'm talking to you!

Jay slowly closed his trunk

The store owner walked closer to them. He was a big man and very scary. Sean started walking towards the car door.

SO-Stay where I can see you!

Jay-look man I don't know what you think happening here, we were just looking around in your store

SO-then pop the trunk

Jay-no

SO-no? You are telling ME no?

Sean starting walking towards the door again

SO-HEY WHAT DID I SAY?

The man went to his back pocket and started to pull out what the boys thought was a gun.

Towers-Woah look man chill out

SO-then pop the damn trunk!

Jay-ok ok, I just have to go and press the button from inside my car…

SO-ok…

Jay slowly went and opened the front door

SO-DON'T try anything funny. 

Jay-guys get in!

The boys ran in the car

SO-HEY!

Jay took off. Sean turned around and the man was shooting at the car.

Sean-Jay! He's shooting!

Jay- Oh ST!

The guys heard the bullets hitting the back of the car. Luckily Jay drove away fast enough.

Sean-you idiot!!

Towers-I thought you said he wasn't working today!

Jay-I thought so too…that guy must have ratted us out…

Sean-now the guy has your license plat number, he can still call the cops!

Jay-DAMN, this whole thing just got so screwed up

They drove for a couple miles until they were passing the hospital.

Sean-hey wait, stop here for a second

Jay pulled into the hospital parking lot

Jay-make it fast

Sean got out of the car and went into the hospital. There were no nurses around so he quietly snuck into Ellie's room. She was sleeping with some of her homework on her lap. He bent over and picked it up and put it on her bedside table. He kneeled on his knees so he was level with Ellie. He lightly touched her hand. She slowly opened her eyes.

Ellie-where were you?

Sean-don't worry about that, all that matters is I'm here now

She touched his cheek and gave him a kiss

Sean-so how is everything going with your mom?

Ellie-the other day she asked me about...cutting

Sean-what did you say?

Ellie-I didn't tell her anything

Sean-you can't be mad at her forever…

Ellie-I know but I'm not forgiving her now

Sean-but I'm going to let you get your rest, see you tomorrow ok?

Ellie-ok bye

They kissed again and he left.

Towers-come on!!

Sean got in the car and they took off. Jay dropped off Sean at his house and then went home. It was late so he went right so sleep.


	4. Another Man in Her Life

**Chapter Four**

Sean woke up and looked at the clock and he over slept. He rushed and got dressed, didn't have anytime for breakfast. He heard Jay beep outside so he ran out.

Amy, Alex and Towers were already in the car. He squeezed in the backseat with the girls.

Amy-hey Sean…

Amy had gotten out of the hospital a couple weeks before, she was convinced that Sean saved her life so she was always flirting with him a little more then normal.

Sean-hey Amy…sup guys

Jay-sup Sean

Amy-I heard about last night…sounded crazy!

Sean-uh yeah…

Jay-there is a bullet hole on the back of my car!

Towers-that sucks

Alex-are you gonna get it fixed?

Jay-how do you fix a bullet hole?

Alex-I dunno…

They arrived at school a couple minutes later and Sean went straight to Mr. Ehl's room.

Mr. Ehl-Sean where were you yesterday? I needed your help!

Sean-I know…I'm sorry. Can I help you with anything now?

Mr. Ehl-no you have homeroom…I just know for next time to ask someone more dependable

Sean-I AM dependable its just I got caught up doing something

Mr. Ehl-just get to homeroom…I'll see you later when you have my class

Sean left the room and went to his locker. Jay and Alex were waiting for him.

Alex-you get in trouble with Mr. Ehl or something?

Sean-nah it doesn't matter

Sean grabbed his books and they went to homeroom. There was an announcement that Ellie was getting better and no new news about Ashley. He felt really bad that he bailed on Mr. Ehl, but it wasn't his fault and he felt bad he didn't get to spend a lot of time with Ellie. His classes went by, slowly, like always. Today his last class was with Mr. Ehl, it seemed like he was giving him the cold shoulder. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That morning Craig woke up with a splitting headache. Joey had to come in his room to make sure he was awake.

Joey-come on Craig you have school, just like every other day!

Craig-owe Joey…my head kills

Joey-want me to get you some aspirin?

Craig-yes, please…

Joey went to the bathroom and came back with two pills and a glass of water.

Joey-you don't look so good Craig… maybe you should stay home today and just rest

Craig-yeah maybe you're right

Joey-ok I'll call your school and I'll be home at the normal time. Get some rest and some homework done if you're feeling better.

Joey closed Craig's door, a soon Craig fell back to sleep. A couple hours later he woke up at 11:30. His head felt much better so he went downstairs and got something to eat. He planned on visiting the hospital and then coming home to do some homework, then by that time Angie would be coming home from school. When he was finished eating he went up and took a shower and got dressed. When he was already to go he realized he had ride so he had to walk. Eventually he got there and he saw Kate and Mrs. Nash walking out but they didn't see him. He walked into the hospital, and went to the girls' room. Inside was a man sitting there next to Ashley and talking to Ellie. He was a good-looking guy with dark hair and what looked like dark eyes. He was sitting there holding Ashley's hand, maybe he was a family member…but maybe he wasn't. Ellie and the mystery man were laughing about something he said. He walked a little closer to see if he knew this man. He didn't. Ellie saw him come to the door.

Ellie-uh Craig…what are you doing here…

Craig-stayed home from school…didn't feel well…

Ellie-oh well this is…Josh

Josh-hi nice to meet you…and you are Craig I assume?

Craig-uh yeah…

He was waiting for someone to give him a little more details on who this Josh guy was, but they never said anything. Ellie seemed to be really quiet suddenly, he was very confused.

Josh-well I better get going…I have class

Ellie-bye Josh

Josh-bye El…nice to meet you Craig

Craig-uh yeah…you too

He left and Craig was still very confused

Craig-who was he?

Ellie-uh Josh…

Craig-I know but who was he, why was he here…how do you know him?!

Ellie didn't say anything she just looked away

Craig-Ellie…why don't you want to tell me?

Ellie didn't say anything again and Craig was getting irritated 

Craig-will you just tell me!

Kate and Mrs. Nash walked in, he is a nice boy isn't he…oh Craig what are you doing here?

Craig-I stayed home from school today…didn't feel well

Kate-oh, that's very nice of you to… (Craig interrupted her)

Craig-who's Josh?

Kate looked at Ellie nervously

Kate-he saw Josh?

Ellie nodded


End file.
